Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is based on wireless, non-contact, radio-frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields to transfer data from one device (e.g., a tag) to another device such as a reader. RFID chips or tags act as transponders and can receive a radio signal sent by the tag reader or interrogator, and can respond by transmitting its unique ID code back to the reader. When given unique codes (or a unique code for a class of goods), RFID tags can uniquely identify the item to which they are attached. Accordingly, RFID tags can be used for identification and tracking of goods using wireless proximity sensing.
Most RFID tags are powered by the radio signal from the reader. The radio signal from the reader induces a current in one or more coils within the RFID tag. This current can be used to power the tag. This current may power electronic circuitry of the tag. Because RFID tags may be small, light-weight, and low cost, they may be suitable for various functionalities and/or tasks, including but not limited to tracking items, collecting tolls automatically, providing machine readable items and/or documents, and/or other tasks. For example, RFID tags can be used to track location, shipment and delivery of items, livestock and other animals.